


Exploiting an Opportunity

by romanticalgirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 2000</p>
    </blockquote>





	Exploiting an Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2000

Xander slapped money down on the bar. "Whiskey."

The dark eyes of Willie the snitch met his. With a raised eyebrow, he shook his head at the young man. "Sorry kid. Nice try. I got enough trouble with the Slayer, I don't need trouble with the law."

Xander sighed. "All right. Coke?"

Willie nodded and set a glass in front of Xander. "What brings you here, kid?"

"Escaping my troubles." Grabbing the glass, Xander slid off the stool and made his way to one of the booths lining the wall. "Of course, they always seem to follow me."

"You'd be right about that." The smooth, English voice came from the booth behind him. Xander raised himself up to peer over the seat. His eyes widened as he dropped back down onto the cushion. The tall, lithe man stood and moved to sit across from Xander. "Although, it's not necessarily a bad thing."

"I don't suppose telling you to go away would do any good, would it?" Xander's dark eyes drooped slightly in defeat.

"No. It never worked for Ripper, why should it work for you." Ethan leaned back casually, stretching his long frame. "Why don't you tell me your troubles and I'll see if there's anything I can do to help."

"I'd rather not." Xander pushed his Coke away, placed his hands on the scarred wood of the table and stood. "Thanks anyway."

Ethan's hand caught his at the wrist. "Sit down." His dark eyes met Xander's. "You're not going anywhere until I'm ready for you to."

"Buffy will come looking for me."

"Buffy is off with her boyfriend, the Vampire. Your little witch is off with her werewolf lover and your ex-girlfriend is looking at the new Watcher to be her next meal. No one will save you, no one will look for you." He released Xander's hand and leaned forward, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. "Unless you and Ripper have a relationship I should know about."

"What?" Xander sat back down, his face a mask of confusion. "Why would you think that? Giles isn't…I'm not…"

"Relax, Xander. I was being flippant." Ethan leaned back, smiling as Xander did the same. He lifted his glass and toasted him. "I was just exhausting all the possibilities. Now, I'll buy you a drink. Tell me your troubles."

Xander remained silent as Ethan raised his hand and Willie walked over with a bottle. "The kid's too young to drink in my place."

"Only if someone reports you. And if they did, we'd be gone before there would be trouble. Get me another glass."

"I don't need trouble…" Willie began.

"No. You probably don't." Ethan's smile was reptilian. "Which is why you should go and get me another glass."

The bartender nodded quickly and edged away, grabbing another glass and setting it on their table. Xander watched as Ethan filled it with the amber liquid. "I don't want to get drunk with you. I don't like you. I don't trust you."

"Well, then this should be fun. Just have one drink. It's the least you can do for all the trouble I just went to. Have one drink, tell me what's brought you to this den of iniquity and then we'll go our separate ways."

Xander licked his lips and wrapped his hand around the glass. "One drink."

"That's all I ask."

***  
"So then," Xander leaned forward, gesturing with his glass, "then she has the audacity to grab me and kiss me. Right there in the library! I tell ya, I never esspected it from her."

"She doesn't seem the type."

"She's my type. But she chose him and I got stuck with psycho-Slayer girl. Let me tell you, a great…" Xander paused, looking around to make sure no one was listening. "Fuck, but not much on the follow through. And now Cordy's all hot and bothered for the British stuffed shirt, no offense…"

"None taken." Ethan smiled.

"And Willow's graduated up to doing more than just *walking* the dog, if you know what I mean."

"I believe I do."

"So, what do you do, Mr. been there, done that? What do you do when the girl you thought you'd love all your life doesn't love you anymore? Even though she's supposed to?"

"Find another girl."

"No." Xander shook his head. Stopping when the room started spinning, he raised his glass. Frowning at the emptiness of it, he held it out to Ethan. "More?"

"Can you handle it?"

"That I can." Xander held the glass surprisingly steady as Ethan filled it. Tossing it back in one shot, Xander slammed the glass on the tabletop. "No, in Sunnydale, you get revenge."

"Wouldn't finding another girl be revenge then?"

"No. Because she doesn't care, don't you see?" He looked up at him, his brown eyes pleading understanding. "And none of it matters if she doesn't care."

"What if you could make her care?" Ethan lifted the bottle and poured more for each of them. "I could help you."

"How?"

"I know of a spell that would force her to face her true feelings about you. I couldn't promise that it would turn out the way you wish, but at least you'd know. No more guessing. No more trying to figure out the intricacies of the female mind." Leaning forward, he stared directly into Xander's eyes. "You'd know if she loved you."

"Which she?"

"Any of them? All of them?" Ethan smiled. "What do you say?"

"I don't have a lot of luck with magic."

"My boy, I'm not just any magician."

***  
The hotel room was dark and musty, reminding Xander sharply of Faith's room where he'd almost died. A sliver of fear filled his stomach, making the quickly consumed alcohol churn. He sat tentatively on the edge of the bed, flinching when he heard the soft striking of a match.

Candlelight filled the room quickly as Ethan lit a small clump of them that sat on the desk. He stepped away, sitting on the opposite side of the bed. "Are you ready? Are you sure?"

Xander nodded. "I need to know."

"Very well." Ethan took his hand and pulled him closer. Xander stood and walked around to stand in front of the candles. "Take a deep breath, clear you mind. When nothing is there, when you're free of any thoughts of anger or hostility or pain, think of her name. And you'll know the truth."

Warmth surged through Xander as he closed his eyes. He tilted his head back slightly, letting the emotions that had been building within him the past year slip gently away. Ethan was muttering soft words and the smoke from the candles seemed to swirl around him, penetrating the darkness of his closed eyelids.

His body felt languorous, as though he'd lost control of his bones and was melting into a mass of contentment. He opened his eyes slowly, surprised to see Ethan standing before him, desire thick in his eyes.

Surprised even more to feel the same emotion rising in him.

"Are you relaxed?"

"What have you done to me?" He asked softly, not really even a protest. He felt Ethan's hand move to his neck and wrap around it warmly. "What have you done?"

"Nothing that you didn't want," Ethan whispered, lowering his lips to Xander's. They hovered there, not touching him for a long moment. "Or am I wrong?"

Xander closed the distance between them, pressing his full lips to Ethan's. His tongue darted out, parting them, before slipping between Ethan's. He opened his mouth eagerly; his tongue dueling with Xander's as they both fought for dominance.

Tightening his hold around Xander's neck, Ethan tilted his head and broke the kiss. He pulled back, observing Xander closely. His eyes searched for uncertainty. "Make sure this is what you want," Ethan purred.

Xander bent his head and nuzzled Ethan's neck, eliciting another purr from him. His teeth nipped at the taut vein, before suckling the warm flesh. Tilting his head further, allowing him better access, Ethan moved his hand from around Xander's neck to the buttons of his shirt.

Feeling Ethan's fingers parting the material of his shirt, Xander pulled away from him. He shrugged the shirt off, his golden skin glimmering in the candlelight. Ethan watched in a mixture of lust and fascination as the younger man loosened his belt and his fly then slipped out of his jeans.

Kicking off his shoes, Xander stood before him clad in nothing other than his boxers. "Well?"

Ethan simply nodded, spreading his arms wide. Xander stepped forward, pressing closely to him as he unbuttoned Ethan's silk shirt. The smooth material fell away exposing his chest, lightly sprinkled with dark hair. Taking a deep breath, Xander bent his head, pressing his lips to Ethan's hard nipple.

The older man closed his eyes as Xander's teeth and tongue teased the hard nub until it was fully erect. Xander's hands rested on Ethan's hips, steadying them both as he kissed his way over to the other nipple to repeat the performance.

Ethan's hands ran down Xander's smooth back, feeling the tight muscles underneath the golden flesh. Reaching the waistband of his boxers, he trailed his hands along the elastic until he reached the front of them.

Xander raised his head, his eyes glassy with desire. Thrusting toward Ethan's hand, he shuddered with reaction as long, elegant fingers stroked him through the material. "Stop?"

Ethan pulled back immediately, his eyebrows shooting up. "Stop?"

Xander pushed him back onto the bed and lowered his hands to Ethan's fly. "For a bit."

Shrugging out of his shirt, Ethan tossed it aside as Xander sank to the floor to remove his shoes. That done, he slipped off Ethan's socks then rose to his feet once again. Trembling hands reached forward and fumbled with the leather belt. Ethan reached down and gently removed them, unfastening it and his fly in an easy movement.

Xander grasped the material and eased it over Ethan's hips, pushing it to the floor, unseeing. His eyes were fixed on Ethan's cock. His gaze caressed the long, hard shaft, and he unconsciously licked his lips as he noticed the moist drop poised at its tip.

Swallowing, Xander smiled softly. "I've never done this before."

"Would you like me to show you how?" Ethan's voice was thick with need; his eyes fastened on the bulge in Xander's boxers.

Hooking his fingers under the waistband, Xander slid his boxers to the floor. "Maybe we could show each other?"

Ethan changed positions on the bed, moving over so that Xander could lie beside him. Xander lay with his head toward the foot of the bed, his mouth tantalizingly close to Ethan's throbbing erection. Turning onto his side, Ethan ran a warm hand down Xander's thigh, relishing the feel of the rough hairs against his palm.

Moving his head with infinite slowness, Xander touched his tongue to the tip of Ethan's cock, bringing the drop of moisture back to his mouth. He closed his eyes as he tasted it, reveling in taste of someone else.

His body surging forward at Xander' casual gesture, Ethan tightened his hands on Xander's thighs and pulled him closer. Inhaling deeply, Ethan trailed his tongue along the underside of Xander's erection before taking the entire length of him into his mouth.

Xander cried out as his stiff cock was surrounded by the warm wetness of Ethan's mouth. His leg muscles tightened the added pressure of Ethan's fingers digging into his flesh forcing him to thrust forward. Catching his breath, Xander grasped Ethan's cock lightly with his hand and guided it to his mouth. He pressed his lips against the tip, measuring his breathing for a long moment before he opened them and slid the long shaft inside.

Ethan groaned against Xander's flesh, sending shivers of reaction along the younger man's spine. His fingers released Xander's thighs, moving between his legs, forcing him onto his back. Xander gripped Ethan's hips pulling him on top of him as they moved, never breaking the firm, even suction he was applying to the hard length of Ethan's cock.

Spreading Xander's legs with his hands, Ethan began caressing the soft sac beneath Xander's pulsing erection. His lips stayed locked around the length of him while his fingers pressed and teased the sensitive flesh beneath. Xander moaned repeatedly, increasing his ministrations.

With his free hand, Ethan fumbled for the nightstand drawer, pulling it out blindly. His hand groped through the contents until he found what he was looking for. Bringing the small plastic packet over to the bed, he released Xander's cock and tore the tip off the small tube.

Xander moaned in protest as the cool air hit his overheated penis. He pulled back until just the tip of Ethan's cock was between his lips then moved forward quickly, taking the entire length of him in. "Gods," Ethan breathed harshly.

He quickly squeezed some of the contents of the tube onto his fingers then gently took Xander back into his mouth. Xander hissed his appreciation as the warmth surrounded him again, thanking Ethan by pulling back again and concentrating on his sensitive tip.

Ethan removed his mouth from around Xander, substituting long, lazy licks of his tongue as his fingers, warmed by slick oil, slipped between Xander's legs to the tight opening of his ass. He pressed his finger firmly against the taut muscle; slowly penetrating it as Xander's sweat dampened body squirmed beneath him.

"Relax," Ethan whispered softly before once again wrapping Xander's cock between his lips.

Xander's body convulsed with small, soft jerks as Ethan stretched the tight passage. His finger was gentle inside him, moving slowly but determinedly. Xander tried to relax and give himself over to the new sensation, but the strangeness of it, coupled with the slight pain, kept him keenly aware of what was happening.

Ethan stopped his movements, simply lying on top of Xander, his mouth pressing a soft kiss against the base of his erection. Xander closed his eyes and lay there as well, his body slowly adjusting to the feel of Ethan inside of him. "Let me know when you're ready." The husky words brought a smile to Xander's face. "How will know when I'm ready?"

"When the ache in your cock gets to be so bad you'll do just about anything to find release." The words were spoken against Xander's throbbing flesh, Ethan's tongue darting out every once in a while to touch the pulsing vein beneath the velvety flesh.

Raising his hands to the smooth skin of Ethan's ass, Xander placed his mouth against the tip of Ethan's erection once again. Pressing the firm contours of flesh, Xander forced the older man's cock into his throat as deeply as he could.

Ethan returned the favor, impaling his mouth with Xander's length, as he began thrusting with the finger buried in the tight channel. Xander's body stiffened slightly before relaxing finally as Ethan continued the smooth, even strokes. He felt the warmth in his stomach slowly start to spread lower as his balls tightened.

Knowing Xander was getting close; Ethan thrust another finger inside him, sending him over the edge. Xander trembled beneath him, his explosion filling Ethan's mouth. He swallowed quickly, his body pumping into Xander's eager mouth, desperate for his own release.

Xander overcome with his own orgasm raked his teeth gently along Ethan's shaft as he thrust upward, spilling the last of his semen into Ethan's mouth. Crying out, Ethan thrust deeply down Xander's throat, his body trembling as he climaxed explosively.

***  
They rolled away from each other, both covered in sweat and semen, their nostrils filled with the scent of sex and incense. Xander catalogued the new aches in his body, trying deliberately to ignore Ethan's quiet breathing.

"Are you all right?"

Compassion Xander hadn't expected, although he wasn't sure why. Ethan had done everything he could to make the experience pleasurable and, for the most part, painless. "I think so. I have a feeling I'm going to hurt like hell tomorrow."

"You'll be surprised. It doesn't hurt at all." He pulled himself into a sitting position and smiled at Xander. "Well, would you believe me if I told you I actually hadn't planned on that happening?"

Xander shook his head. "No." His voice was calm as he continued staring at the ceiling.

"I actually did plan on helping you with your female troubles."

"By making me experience the other side of things?" Xander finally sat up, but the smile on his face belied his accusatory tone. "It's all right, Ethan. I didn't mind. I don't mind."

"I can still do the spell."

"Don't bother," Xander shrugged and gestured toward the candles which had now burned down to nothing. "As you can see, I don't have good luck with those sorts of spells."

Ethan watched in confusion as the younger boy dressed, "Don't you want to know how they feel about you?"

"I don't need a spell for that, just like you didn't need a spell for this." Xander walked to the other side of the bed and sat next to Ethan's still naked form. "Magic is exploiting a need, life is exploiting an opportunity." Leaning forward, Xander stared into Ethan's eyes. "We just did a little of both."

Ethan sat still as Xander placed a firm kiss on his lips before leaving the hotel room. Placing his hands behind his head, he smiled devilishly, "True, boy. But who exactly did which?"


End file.
